


Favorites

by Jc27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fairly Odd Phil au, Its on tumblr, tis very good, yall should check it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Tommy is a little curious, Phil reminisces.Aka: Phil used to be Wilbur and Techno’s fairy and only he remembers and it’s sad.Go check out the amazing creator of this Au of tumblr over herehttps://raisans-art.tumblr.com/post/644714862114717696/your-fairly-odd-phil-au-is-giving-me-life-pleaseTheir tumblr is raisans-art y’all should go check em out
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Favorites

“Hey Phil,” Tommy starts, he’s sitting on his bed watching Phil closely, “were you anyone else’s fairy before me?”

Phil blinks. Where did that come from?

Phil should just laugh away the question, say it’s a secret or another excuse.

But Tommy looks interested. He’s leaning towards Phil with those bright eyes and that confident smirk for when he knows he’s going to get something he wants.

Phil really should be better at denying him, especially when he’s worked with so many kids.

Yet Phil can’t find it in himself to deny Tommy an answer. Not when Tommy looks like that.

Not when Tommy has Wilbur’s smile and Techno’s eyes. And all three of them have that fire, the fire that keeps them moving and burning.

Yet, lately it seems only Tommy is the one with any more left to burn.

He remembers when Wilbur was younger. When his now flickering spark was a bright fire, blazing and unrepentant.

When Wilbur would wish for stages for crowds to hear his songs. Or Wilbur asking for toys and games that he can play with his siblings, never one to be selfish with his items.

Wilbur asking for a guitar, one small enough for his little hands, and playing for Tommy, Techno, and Phil.

Phil hasn’t heard Wilbur sing for so long. Does Wilbur still enjoy it? Would he sing for Phil again, if given the chance?

What happened to that smile? The carelessness? That loving boy who wanted to sing?

Did Phil...was it Phil’s fault for leaving? Was it too soon? Did he make Wilbur rely on him too much?

Phil sighs.

Sometimes he wants more than anything to be able to grant his own wishes.

“Of course kiddo. There are only so many fairies to go around.”

And Tommy gains that analyzing look. The one Phil remembers seeing on another’s face. Those eyes...

Techno would gain that look when it was just the two of them. Wilbur and Tommy fast asleep in the late night.

Techno would wish to go to another world after the stressful day was done. And since it was a wish, Phil granted it.

The two would spend hours, days thanks to magic defying time, playing. Conquering.

They would play wars on scenes of those Techno read about. The Trojan war in all its glory. The stories of heroes: Odysseus, Heracles, Achilles, Orpheus...they fought them all.

Techno excelled at it, fighting. It was as if it awakened a lost part of him.

Techno found a joy in letting his chaos loose, in putting his energy into a battle instead of working at home.

The wars were never harsh either. Sure, Techno embraced violence more than any other child his age did, but the fights were never cruel.

They were battles. The sting of cuts never lasted. The surge of bloodlust never stayed. Phil would sometimes play against Techno, but most times they worked together.

Maybe it was because of how much Techno distanced those two sides of himself that he acted so different when away from his family. He even went as far to have his appearance change during those late night adventures.

Short brown hair to long pink, hazel eyes to blood red. An outfit for a royal.

A mask of a pig.

Phil wonders how Techno releases stress nowadays. With no more play wars to fight in. With no more lack of consequences.

Many times, Phil finds himself thinking Techno doesn’t. He thinks that Techno keeps bottling it all up until one day he breaks.

What happened to the shy boy with calculating eyes? With the laughs that echoed down the plains? The boy with amazing speeches being said at the top of his head?

What happened to those twins?

Hadn’t Phil helped? Hadn’t he made their childhoods better?

Why...why are they so broken now? Why are those flames of life now flickering sparks?

“Well, I’m your favorite right?” Tommy asks, that bright smile, those intelligent eyes, the flaming spirit. He has a determined expression that Phil finds is all Tommy.

Phil feels the smile spread across his face. He ruffles the kid’s hair, laughing when Tommy squawks in outrage.

_You’re all my favorite._

_I don’t deserve to be yours_


End file.
